Five Nights in San Fransokyo
by Jimmy Casket
Summary: Hiro, Gogo, and Honey Lemon decide to get jobs at a new pizza place that opened up in the downtown area, the reason. People have been vanishing for no reason from the area, and they were determined to find out how, from the inside. Since only one person could be the night guard at a time, Hiro goes first, then Gogo, Then Honey Lemon. Will they survive?
1. Chapter 1:Night 1 Hiro

**Chapter 1: Night 1 Hiro**

Hiro had taken a job, it wasn't an ordinary job, and he wasn't the only one who was doing it. He, Gogo, and Honey Lemon all decided to get jobs as a night guards at a new pizza place in the downtown area. They figured it would be easy for them, just stay from 12 to 6, no strings attached, nothing bad could possibly happen. Hiro would go first, then Gogo, then Honey Lemon and repeat. Tonight it was Hiro's first turn, and he was feeling really confidant because he knew that nothing bad would happen. What could possibly happen in a pizza place? Hiro sat down in the office chair, and the phone rang. He let it go to voicemail, and listen to the message.

"Hello? Hello? Umm, I wanted to record a message for you, to help you get settled down here first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you, I am finishing my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I am gonna tell you, there is nothing to worry about. You'll be fine. So lets just focus on getting you through your first week. Ok? Um, lets see, first theres an introductory reading from the company that I am supposed to read. Its kinda of a legal thing, you know?" The Phone said.

Hiro understood, he listened to the next part of the message.

"Uhm, Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown ups alike, where fantasy and fun comes to live. Fazbear entertainment is not responsible for damage of property or person. Upon discovery of the damage or death of a missing person will be filled within 90 days to you as soon as the place has been finely cleaned and bleached, and that the carpets have been changed."

Hiro paused, he noticed that they said damage to person. As if the rumors of murders there had happened before. He shrugged it off and listened to the rest.

"Bla bla bla. Now, that might sound bad, I know. But there is really nothing to worry about. Uhm, the animatronic characters do get a bit kooky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I was forced to sing, those same stupid songs for 20 years, and I never got a bath, I'd probably be a bit errie at night too. So remember, these characters hold a special place in the heart of children. So you should show them a little respect. Right? Okay."

Hiro was starting to worry, was there more to this job than he thought?

"So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?"

Hiro was really worried now, there was no such thing as free roam mode on any form of animatronic.

"Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh"

Hiro was really worried now, he had no idea what to do and in addition there would potentially be some insane robots trying to kill him.

"Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."

Now Hiro was really worried. For a moment he thought it might just be a simple prank. The he checked the cameras. Suddenly he noticed that Chica had moved off of the stage, he moved and discovered that Chica had moved off to the backstage area. He switched back to the stage to discover that Bonnie had also moved. He heard footsteps to his left, he turned on the light, and discovered it. Chica was standing there. He slammed the door. Suddenly he noticed that his power was dropping at a faster rate than normal, then he discovered the fan. And he switched it off. After about 3 hours, he had 50% left, and Bonnie and Chica were both moving toward him. He slammed both doors. The night went on like this for hours, until finally it was five am, and he had 10% left. He watched as the power drained slowly, 5%, 4, 3, 2,1. Suddenly the power went out, everything went dark. The doors opened. But Bonnie and Chica did not run in. Freddy's jingle started to play, and Freddy appeared in the room. Hiro stood perfectly still, and then suddenly the bells rang. It was 6am, and then they were gone. All of a sudden Freddy was gone, and he had vanished. Hiro walked out calmly, before running home and texting Gogo, warning her that she had to be the one to go tomorrow, and warning her that she would be in terrible danger if she went through with her job. He knew he could not stop her, but he could at least warn her. And hopefully she would believe his crazy warning.


	2. Chapter 2: Night 1 Gogo

**Chapter 2: Night 1 Gogo**

Gogo received an insane text from Hiro that morning, warning her to be careful. She knew he was not that crazy, so she called him to make sure he wasn't lying.

"Hiro? Are you there?" Gogo said.

"I'm here, sorry about the text, it was just a bit crazy last night." Hiro said.

"What happened?" Gogo asked.

"The animatronics, they tried to kill me."

"What?"

"They tried to get into the security office, they wanted to stuff me into one of the suits."

"Are you sure its safe for us to go there?"

"You know we have no choice, we have to find out what's going on. Just be careful, something is not right there."

"Your right, got any advice?"

"Do not run out of power."

Hours later, at about 11:55 Gogo was sitting down in the office, she heard the same message Hiro had. She too believed it was just a joke at first, a sick prank from the previous guard. She turned off the fan, and then she checked the stage, discovering that Bonnie had moved away from the stage. But where was he? Gogo flipped through the cameras until she found him, he was standing in the kitchen, which was odd. Then she switched back to the main stage, and Chica was missing too. She found her in a supply closet. Then as quickly as she was there, she was gone again. Gogo checked the west hall corner, and there she was. Gogo slammed the door closed. She heard knocking on the door, and she kept it closed until the knocking went away. Then she heard more footsteps, and she checked the cameras, the kitchen camera was disabled, and Bonnie was standing right outside the office, she closed the door and heard more knocking on the door. This was going to be a long night. She heard footsteps, and checked the cameras. Both Bonnie and Chica were in the dining area again, but when she checked the side hallway, the poster of Freddy had changed, instead of the normal full body of him it was an up close picture of him with empty eyes. She pulled down the camera and right in front of her was Freddy, but it was not a normal Freddy it was golden colored, as if the colors had been worn over time. She pulled up the cameras and pulled down the camera and the animatronic was gone. She went back to the other animatronics, she couldn't find Bonnie. Suddenly she checked her left door and there he was. She slammed the door right in his face, and flicked the light. He was still there. She checked the other door and there was nothing. Then she checked the other door, Bonnie was gone. She opened the door and started checking the cameras again. She found that Bonnie and Chica were standing side by side in the dinner area. She went back and checked on the stage, Freddy was gone. Gogo franticly checked the cameras until she noticed that there was a pair of white eyes staring at her from the bathroom. Bonnie and Chica were not moving. Then Freddy moved again, Gogo heard a haunting laugh. She checked the cameras, and found Freddy in the supply closet. She kept an eye on him, and then she heard footsteps. She checked back in the main dining area and discovered that Bonnie and Chica were gone. She franticly looked around, and spotted Chica in the storage closet and Bonnie in the bathroom. She looked around for Freddy, and found him standing next to pirate cove. He vanished again, this time he showed up in the backstage area. Bonnie was nowhere to be found, she checked the right door, and slammed it down just as Bonnie was about to enter. Chica showed up at the other door, and Gogo slammed the door in Chica's face. She checked the right door, Bonnie was gone. She checked the right to find Chica still there. She checked her power, she was down to roughly 60% power and it was… 4 am. She had to survive two more hours of this. She checked the right again, Chica was still there. Gogo was getting annoyed.

"Go away!" Gogo yelled.

The chicken stayed for ten more minutes, and then left to wander in a different area. Freddy had vanished once again, and Gogo searched the area. Finally she found him, right outside her door… she slammed the door down again. Freddy stayed for another hour, and still he had not left. Gogo checked the time, 5:55 am, she checked her power. She had 10% left, she might make it. Assuming that no one came by and visited. In just five minutes she lost 7% power, but she survived the night. She heard the bells chime, and she left the office immediately, and ran over to meet up with Honey Lemon and Hiro. Hiro had spent the day warning Honey about all the dangerous things that awaited her that night, and Gogo came in just as he was explaining what the animatronics were supposed to do if they caught you.

"What kind of programing allows animatronics to kill?" Honey Lemon questioned.

"I'm not sure, but it's very strange programing." Hiro replied.

"Hey guys." Gogo said walking in.

"Hey Gogo, how was it?" Hiro asked.

"Mr. Fuzzyhead was very friendly." She said sarcastically.

"Freddy came off the stage?" Hiro asked.

"Yeah, and appeared right outside my door, oh that reminds me." Gogo said, "Honey the kitchen camera is out."

"What happened?" Honey Lemon asked.

"I'm not sure, but Chica went in the kitchen, and when she left it was disable, audio only." Gogo said.

"Hmm well that sure is dangerous." Hiro said.

"You guys got any advice?" Honey Lemon asked.

"Be careful of the poster in the west hall." Gogo said.

"Why?" Honey Lemon asked.

"Something weird is going on with it just be careful." Gogo said.


	3. Chapter 3: Night 1 Honey Lemon

**Chapter 3: Night 1 Honey Lemon**

**Foxy**

Foxy used to be normal, he used to be a kid. But then one murder ruined it all. And now he couldn't even remember his name and he was forced to kill. That stupid puppet, more like a baby, the purple guy controlled it, and the puppet controlled them. Foxy didn't want to hurt anyone, he just wanted to get revenge, but unless someone could set him free, he would never be able to get revenge.

**Back to the story**

Honey arrived at the pizzeria an hour early. She had dug up several news articles on the place, including the fact that multiple kids were murdered and never found. Honey had convinced Hiro to help her, she let him in the back and they walked quietly to Pirates Cove. Hiro opened the back of Foxy while Honey Lemon kept watch and gave him the blueprints. Hiro was digging through Foxy's circuits and then he noticed something strange, in the back of the neck on the animatronic. It glowed red, He removed it. And then he finished his repairs to Foxy and left to head home and analyze the strange chip he found. Meanwhile Honey heard the same message that Gogo and Hiro had, and then she discovered it was true. She switched to the stage and discovered that Bonnie was missing. Then she checked her right door light. Bonnie was standing there, she slammed the door.

"Could you go away please?" Honey asked.

But the bunny stayed, for an entire hour the bunny stayed. Once he finally left Honey checked the cameras, and noticed something strange in pirates cove, she noticed that Foxy was peeking out behind, and he was waving to the camera. And then he smiled, as if a child was smiling. And he made a motion, asking if he could come to the office. Honey was reluctant, but she let him in. Foxy began to speak.

"Thank you, for fixing me." He said, in a surprisingly not mechanical voice.

"Your voice… it sounds human!" Honey said in a surprised voice.

"Yeah… that tends to happen at night." Foxy replied.

"Your one of the children who was murdered years ago, aren't you."

"Yep."

"Do you remember your name? And where are the other four?"

"I...I can't remember my name, but the others are inside the other animatronics."

"So why aren't you trying to kill me like them?"

"Because, you fixed me. The chip in the back makes us kill. We don't want to. During the day we aren't actually inside the animatronics. Typically we are just asleep until the time comes for us to kill the night guard."

"Who put in the chip?"

"Our killer."

"Why?"

"He wants to kill more people."

"Wait a minutes, something is not right… it's been too quiet." Honey said.

"They probably think I'm killing you." Foxy said.

"Why?" Honey asked.

"Because I'm technically supposed to, they don't know about the chip being removed."

"Alright, can't I just remove their chips too?"

"I wish you could, but he reprogrammed them, and then there are the others…"

"Others? There's more than just you five?!"

"Yeah, fortunately the others are just spirits, they can't kill you. But they can distract you, disable doors, and play tricks on you with the cameras."

"OH DEAR LORD FREDDY'S OUT!" Honey practically shouted when she checked the stage.

"Check the dining room." Foxy said calmly.

"Right, I need to focus, can you help me by checking the doors?" Honey asked.

"Yeah, don't worry. But don't use up too much power, you do not want to run out, trust me."

Honey checked the cams, and noticed that Freddy had moved. She checked the bathrooms, but he was not there. She finally found him right outside the door, Foxy was faster than her and closed the door. Then night went on, and then for a while she lost track of someone. She could not find Chica, she wasn't outside the doors or in the office, or anywhere including the kitchen.

"Foxy, I've lost Chica." Honey reported.

"What? Oh that is bad, that is really bad." Foxy said.

"Any idea where she might be?" Honey asked.

"Hmm, no she wouldn't. That would be foolish…" Foxy muttered to himself.

Honey checked the time; she did not have much time left in her shift.

"Hey my shift is almost done, would you mind looking after my friend who will work here tomorrow?" Honey asked.

"Sure, is he the one who helped you repair me?" Foxy asked.

"Yeah." Honey said.

"How long is left in the shift?" Foxy asked.

"About 3 minutes."

"Right, I'd best get back to my spot, good luck and I'll be sure to help your friend tomorrow." Foxy said.

"Thanks." Honey replied.

She heard the bells chime that signaled the end of her shift, she walked over to pirates cove to say goodbye to Foxy but what she saw was quite interesting. Standing next to the Foxy animatronic was a boy, roughly Hiro's age, with Red hair the same shade as Foxy's, Blue eyes, and smiling. He was wearing a plain brown t-shirt, a red hoodie, a pair of blue jeans, and sneakers. Honey gasped for it looked a lot like Foxy.

"Foxy?" She asked very surprised at what she was seeing.

The boy nodded, and she did not know what to do. He somehow had attained a temporary human form. Honey wondered why he had acquired this ability, but what would be harder would be explaining to Gogo and Hiro who he was, and how he could help them. She took him over to Hiro's and met with Gogo and Hiro. She tried her best to explain who he was, but there was one question that lingered in the air, why was he still inside of the animatronic?


End file.
